What to Expect out of Life
by Beth Greene
Summary: Daryl Dixon absolutely didn't want, need, desired, nor expecting a girlfriend, but there she is, standing beside Rick with a warm smile.What happens when she melted his icy heart? Will love come? Or hatered appears? Daryl x OC R&R. Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**I'm new to this so please take care of me! I used to write Anime fanfiction... but I moved all of my story to my other acc named Uehara Sakura... anyway, sorry if this is not good and I think I might have some grammars and misspelling, sorry about that.. and I redo my previous story, so I'll start from the very beginning ...but please Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Days Gone Bye**

Rosalyn Moore wasn't exactly a fan of guns or any kind of weapons, but here she was, walking on the street with guns in her hand, pocket, and bag. She was a 27 years old doctor that has never used guns before. Well actually, her father used to taught her to use one before she move to Georgia because of her job, but since then, she never touched any kind of guns except knives. Then there was the outbreak. Now she has to move from house to house, city to city, trying to stay alive, looking for foods and hiding from the walkers.

Her head snapped when her ears caught a sound of horse's footsteps before turning her face around to see a man riding a horse. The man slowly approach her with his horse before he get off from his horse and take off his sherif's hat.

He looked at her startled face "Hello?" The man greeted as Rosalyn looked at him dumbfounded before replied "Um.. Hi?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" He apologize "I'm Rick Grimes. It's nice to see a living person" He extends his hand to the girl

"Rosalyn Moore. Nice to meet you too" She smiles while shaking his hand with hers "I think I've seen you somewhere" she muttered

"I'm a sherif, ma'am" Rick smirked

"No... I know that... Wait... let me think for a second" She muttered to herself as she closes her eyes, trying to remember him.

Her eyes opened as she smiles widely "Ah! You're that Rick Grimes! I was in charge of you in the hospital" she exclaimed

"You're a nurse?" Rick raised his eyebrow

"Doctor" she corrected

"No wonder your name sounds familiar" Rick sighed "Are you going somewhere particular?" he ask

"Not at the moment" She shrugged lightly

"Wanna come with me?" he asked as he put on his hat "Depends... Where are you going?" She ask

"I'm headin' up to Atlanta to look for my family" Rick explained

"Ah... Mrs Lori Grimes, isn't it?" she ask as Rick nodded

"Okay then, I'll come with you" she smiled

"Alright then" Rick nodded before he get on to his horse and reach out his hand to her. She grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her up behind him. "Hold on tight" he said as she nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist

"You ready?" He asked

"I'm good to go"

"Here we go" He muttered before he snapped the reins gently, and the horse started to walk.

* * *

Few hours later, they reached Atlanta. They were riding along the road, filled with empty burned cars, trash and other stuff. Rosalyn stared worriedly around her while gripping on her gun in one of her free hand while the other was gripping on Rick's shirt

"I have a very bad feeling about this place, Rick" she muttered "Just keep your eyes open" he replied as he snaps the reins again, making the horse to go forward. They passed a bus that had been set on fire, and she see two dead man sitting in the inside of the bus. Suddenly, both of the corpse get up from their seat and walk towards them as the horse startled and started to get away from the walker

"Whoa!" Rick said as he tried to calm the horse down "Steady. It's just a few. Nothing we can't outrun" he said as they started to move to an abandoned street. Rosalyn has calmed down and started to humming to herself. She stopped her hums when she hears a helicopter's sound in distance. She pokes Rick as he looked back at her "Yeah?"

"Is it just my imagination, or did you heard a helicopter's sound too?" She ask

Rick paused and listened to the sound "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's not your imagination"

"Where is it?" She ask as she and Rick looked around the area. Rick pointed out to a building as she see the reflection of the helicopter. He quickly snapped the reins again, and the horse started to chase the helicopter. They stopped around a corner because of a herd of walkers, Rick stare at the herd as Rosalyn poke him in the shoulder "Come on!" she cried out

Rick quickly turned the horse and rushed back to the street they passed earlier, only to meet another herd of walkers. Rosalyn closes her eyes as Rick tried to get out from the herd. "Shit" he cursed under his breath. The herd started to grabbing the horse and the two of them. Rosalyn quickly pulled out her knife and stabs any walker she can get. The horse knocks Rick and Rosalyn off of him as they fell down to the ground.

Rosalyn quickly get up and see Rick is being attacked by the walker, she quickly stabbed the walker and help Rick to stand up. She glance around as she found a tank, just a few feet from them "Rick, are you alright?" She ask worriedly

"Yes!"

"Now, go up to that tank! I'll cover you" she said as she pocketed her knife and pulled out two of her guns "What?" he ask

"Just go!" she ordered as Rick stumbled up to the tank while she shoot any walker that come towards them. Rick get into the tank as she followed him from behind and shoot two walker before closing the hatch. Rick collapse next to a dead soldier and catches his breath as Rosalyn closes the escape hatch under the tank and put back her gun.

"Oh god..." Rick breathed out as he breathlessly reach out to pulled the soldier's gun from the holster. As soon as he pulled the gun out of its holster, the body started to shifted and growled at him. "Rick!" Rosalyn yelled as he panicked and pulled out his gun, but Rosalyn quickly pulled out her knife and throw it to the walker's head

"Thanks" he said as he put his gun back to its holster. Rosalyn crawled up to him and pulled out the knife from the walker. "You should be more careful. If you had fired your gun, the sound of our gun will give us a deafening echo because the tank repressed the air" she explain as he nodded weakly. Rosalyn ran her finger through her blonde tresses and said "We left your bag of guns"

"You don't have to worry about that now. Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes. I guess" she leaned against the wall and sighed tiredly

"I should have figured out about what's these things are" she sighed "If only my laboratory isn't overrun"

"You've a laboratory? I thought you're a doctor" he said

"I was sent here because they wanted me to find out about what are these things. You can say I'm both doctor and a scientist" She grinned

"That's great" he smiled lightly

"So, what should we do now?" she ask

"I don't know" he shake his head while holding the soldier's pistol to his forehead, sweating. Rosalyn looks up to the ceiling and closes her eyes , only to open them again when she heard a radio crackling and she quickly nudge Rick's leg as he look up to her

"You heard that?" She ask

"What? The walkers banging on the hatches? Yeah I hear that" he said

"No... it's a sound of a radio, Rick" she insisted as the crackling started again and a voice of a man filled the tank

"Hey, you. Dumb asses" the voice called out "Yeah, you two in the tank. Cozy in there?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Um... Please review and tell me what do you think... give me some advice, please?**

**Love, Rosalyn Moore :)**

**XoXoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellow!**

**Special thanks to:**

**For Alerting this story :)**

**Alexa Twilight, Em-Jaye, JineteHielo, Rainy27, West Girl 1034, asdf5101, beckychelle**

**I Love ya with all my might ^.^ 3**

**For Favorites:**

**GirlIncognito99, West Girl 1034**

**I Love ya too with all my heart :D **

**And all of my readers :) I love ya all too! **

**Sorry 'bout the grammars, I'm going to fix it later... My computer broke again so I have to update through my phone :( **

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Guts**

"Hey! You two alive in there?"

After staring at the radio for so long, Rick finally shot up to his feet and banged his head to the tank ceiling before grunting in pain as Rosalyn look at him with concern "Are you okay?" she as he nodded and rushed to the radio and snatch the radio's receiver "Hello? Hello?" he said in panic "There you are" the young man voice sighed in relief "You had me wondering" he paused "Where's the blonde girl?"

Rosalyn crawled closer to Rick and he put the receiver closer to her as she started to speak "I'm still here" she said as Rick pull back the receiver "Where are you? Outside? Can you see us right now?" he ask as he waited "Yeah, i can see you. You surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news"

"And the good news?" Rosalyn said, peeping from Rick's shoulder "Nothing" the man stated as Rosalyn sighed

"Listen, whoever you are, I don't mind tellin' you, we're a little concerns in here" Rick said almost snaps at the receiver

"Oh man," The young man sighed in stress "You should see it from over here. You'd be having a major freak out"

Rick gritted his teeth as Rosalyn patted his shoulder to calm him down "Got any advice for us?" He asked "Yeah. I'd say make a run for it" the man said as Rick look towards and raised his eyebrow Rosalyn who replied him with a shrug and he turned back to the receiver

"That's it? Make a run for it?" Rick snapped

"My way's not as dumb as it sound" he defended himself and continue "You've got eyes on the outside here. There's one geek's still on the tank, but the others have climbed down and joined the... feeding frenzy where the horse went down. You with me so far?"

"So far"

"Okay. The street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now, while they're distracted, you stand a chance. You've got ammo?"

"In that duffle bag we dropped it out there, guns. Can we get to it?"

"Forget the bag, okay? That's not an option" the man said "What do you have on you?"

"Hang on" Rick said as he turned towards Rosalyn who's quickly shuffled her bags and said "I've about ten box of bullets," She paused while counted her guns "And I can count five hand guns, five knives, and a machine gun" She exclaimed as Rick raised his eyebrow

"Are you a doctor or a terrorist?" he ask as she laughed "I stopped at the gun's shop before you meet me" she grinned

"And you manage to bring that with you?" He ask

"I have a strong muscle" she grinned again as Rick shake his head and turned to the receiver

"I've got a Beretta with one clip, fifteen rounds" he paused "My companion has five hand guns and knives" Rick said

"Is she a serial killer? Mafia maybe?" the man ask with concerns "Don't be stupid" Rick rolled his eyes as Rosalyn pokes him and he turned to her "Here" she whispered as she handed him a grenade "Where did you find this?" He ask while looking at the grenade "There" She pointed at the shelf as he take the grenade and put it on his pants before turning to the receiver again

"Fine. Make 'em count" the man said "Jump off of the right side of the tank. Keep going in that direction. There's an alley up the street, maybe fifty yards. Be there"

"Hey what's your name" Rick asked

"Have you been listening? You're running out of time" the voice yelled slightly

"Right" Rick muttered before grabbing a shovel from the tank. He turned towards Rosalyn "Ready?"

"As I ever be" she nodded as she hold her knife and gun "Why knife?" he asked

"Less sound, less attention" she explained

"Right... Stick close to me" he ordered as she nodded. He climbed out from the tank and turned to see a walker looking at him and growling slightly. He quickly swing his shovel at the walker's head and, knocking it down to the ground. He get out and extended his hand to Rosalyn and quickly pulled her out from the tank before he jump off and fall wrongly to the ground. Rosalyn shakes her head and quickly jump down before helping Rick to get on his feet.

"Come on!" She yelled as they started to run and he started to fires his gun to any walkers that he spotted

"Don't draw any attention Rick" she warned as they turned to an alley and see something is moving as Rick quickly pointed his gun at it.

"Whoa! Not dead!" the man yelled fearfully while throwing his hands up

Rick lowered his gun and looked at the asian guy in front of them "Come on, come on!" he cried out as he turned around and ran back to the alley. Rosalyn helped Rick to walk behind the man "Faster! Come on!"

They stopped as they reached a ladder that goes up to the building. The man climbed up first while Rick and Rosalyn shoot the walkers "Rick! You climb first!" Rosalyn said as she shoot some walkers, Rick nodded and climbed up to the stairs

"Rosalyn!" he yelled while looking down at her "Come on!"

"Okay" she nodded before putting her guns back to her pocket and climbed up after him. They race up and stopping to catch their breath on a platform halfway up while looking down at the herd below them from the railing. The man turned towards Rick "Nice move there, Clint Eastwood" he said breathlessly "Are you the new sheriff? Come riding in to clean up the town?" he added in jest

"It wasn't my intention or hers" Rick replied

"Yeah, whatever. Yeeha. You two still a dumbass"

Rick sighed and extends his hand to the man "Rick. Thanks"

The man stares at Rick's hand for a seconde before taking it "Glenn. Your welcome" he turned his head towards the blonde "And what about you, Natalia Romanova?" he joked while extending his hand to her. She laughed and says "I'm Rosalyn" she smiles while shaking the man's hand. Rick sighed and pulled out his gun before putting it inside of Glenn's bag

"Oh no" Glenn said while looking down at the walkers

"Can they actually climb a ladder?" Rosalyn questioned while looking at the walkers who tried to climbs up

"Only god knows" Rick breathed out. Rosalyn moved away from the second ladder as Glenn walk towards the ladder and looks up. Rosalyn squinted her eyes and sighed when she see how far is the ladder. Even if she had climbed a much higher ladder than this one, she can't help but worrying about the safety, because, if they fall, there will be a herd of walker going to tear them up into pieces. Glenn sighed and looked back at Rosalyn and Rick

"If I say. It'll be the falls that kills us," Glenn noted "I'm a glass half full kind of guy"

Glenn climbs up, followed by Rick and Rosalyn was the last to climb up. After they reached the top, Rosalyn followed Rick and Glenn from behind as they cross to the other building with a ventilation vent that connects the buildings.

"You the one that barricaded the alley?" Rick questioned

"Somebody did. I guess when the city got overrun," he said as they jump up across the short wall and run towards the roof's hatch "Whoever did it, was thinking. Not many geeks get through"

"Back in the tank, why did you stick your neck out for us?" Rick ask as Rosalyn watched Glenn opened the hatch

"Call it foolish naïve hope that if I'm ever that far up shit creek, somebody would do the same for me. Guess that makes me an even bigger dumbass than you." Glenn answered as he get down to the building with a ladder. Rosalyn smiled lightly at his answer before making her way down to the ladder followed to Rick who close the hatches. She set her feet down to the ground as she and Rick followed Glenn to an exit's door and go down to some staircases

Glenn took out his radio from his pocket and spoke "I'm back. Got two guests, plus four geeks in the alley"

They stopped when they reach street level, seeing two walkers limply walking towards them. Rosalyn took out her knife and about to throw it to the walker, but Glenn raised his hand, stopping her from doing so. Rosalyn lowered her knife as two people wearing riot gear and brandishing baseball bats to emerge from the building and beat down the walkers. Rick and Rosalyn exchanges look before rushing into the building with Glenn

"Let's go!"

They got into the building as Rosalyn heard one of the man said "Morales! Let's go!" the two of them quickly rush into the building before closing the door shut

Inside, a blonde haired woman points her gun in Rick's face "You son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill you both!" she yelled furiously. As in reflex, Rosalyn pulled her gun out and pointed it out to Andrea's head

"Whoa! Just chill out Andrea, back off" One of the man said

"Come on, ease up" another woman urged her

"Ease up?" Andrea turned to the dark skinned woman while her gun remains in front of Rick's face "You're kidding me, right? We're dead because of these stupid assholes!" she snarled at Rick's face. The man name Morales stepped to Andrea's side and whispered harshly "Andrea! I said back the hell off!"

"If you pull the trigger, this girl will shoot you too. Is that what you want?" Morales ask as Andrea lowered her gun and Rosalyn sighed before pocketing her gun

"We're dead, all of us" Andrea hold back her tears "Because of you"

"I don't understand" Rick muttered breathlessly while glancing at Rosalyn who shrugged her shoulder lightly

"Look," Morales grabs Rick's hand while Rosalyn walked beside Glenn, going further into the building "We came into the city to scavenge supplies. You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving! You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing. Not shooting up the streets like it's the ok corral" Morales shoves him as he sees the walkers surrounding the front entrance

"Every geeks from miles around heard you two poppin' off" The black man said as Rosalyn looked up to Glenn and whispered "I didn't fire any guns, didn't I?" she ask as Glenn shrugged at her question and she continue to look at the herd of walkers on the entrance's door worriedly.

"You two just ring the dinner bell" Andrea seethes, as the group's attention turns to a crowd of zombies outside that are slamming themselves against the outer set of glass-pane doors, furiously trying to gain entry. One of the zombies has a rock and bangs it heavily against the doors; a pane of glass begins to crack.

"Get the picture now?" Morales ask

The group took a step back as Andrea looked up to Rick "What the hell were you two doing out there anyway?" she ask

"Trying to flag the helicopter" Rick said

"Helicopter?" The black man ask "Man, that's crap. There ain't no damn helicopter"

"You were just chasing a hallucination, imagining things. It happens" the black woman said

"I saw it too" Rosalyn countered as everybody fell silent

"Hey T-Dog," Morales said "Try that CB. Can you contact the others?"

"Others?" Rick ask "The refugee center?"

"Yeah, the refugee center. They've got biscuits waiting in the oven for us" The woman said sarcastically

" I got not signal" T-Dog said, changing the station dials "Maybe the roof"

Muffled gunshots are heard as the group looked up, startled

"Oh no" Andrea said worriedly "Was it Dixon?"

"What is that maniac doing?" The black woman muttered under her breath

"Come on, let's go!" Glenn said as he dragged Rosalyn to the stairs that lead them to the roof, followed by Rick.

* * *

When they reach up the roof, Rosalyn sees a man shooting the walkers like a sniper. They started to run towards the man as Morales yelled "Hey Dixon! Are you crazy?!"

The man shoot another walkers while laughing lightly before turned around "Hey! You gotta be more polite to a man with a gun! Huh?!" He jumped off from the edge of the building "Only common sense" He added

"Man, you're wastin' bullets that we ain't even got, man!" T-Dog whined "And you're bringing more of 'em down on our ass! Man, just chill!"

"Hey!" The man snapped "It's bad enough that I've got this Taco Vender on my ass all day. Now I've got to take order from you? I don't think so, bro" He snarled, walking closer towards T-Dog"That'll be the day"

"That'll be the day?" T-Dog repeated "You've got somethin' you wanna tell me?"

"Hey T-Dog, just leave it, man. Alright? It ain't worth it" Morales said before turning towards the man "Now, Merle. Just relax, okay? We've got enough trouble"

"You wanna know the day?" Merle ask, oblivious ignoring Morales "I'll tell ya the day, Mr. Yo. It's the day I take orders from a nigger"

"Mother-" T-Dog yelled while punching Merle which he dodge easily and the fight started. Merle hit T-Dog with the end of his gun before putting it to the side, preferring to use his fist instead. Rick jumped down and said "Hey! Come on, Merle! That's enough!" Rick yelled as Merle punched him right in the jaw, knocking him back over the pipes

Rosalyn rushed to Rick side and kneels beside him. She helped him up before taking out a tissue from her bag and pressed it to his bleeding nose "Are you alright, Rick?" She ask with concern

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay" Rick nodded as Rosalyn stand up and held her hand out to Rick who took it and pulled himself up with her help. He threw the tissue away and looked at Rosalyn "He's nuts" He said as Rosalyn nodded in agreement and they started to watch Merle brandishing a gun and holding T-Dog hostage.

"We're gonna have ourselves a little pow wow, huh?! Talk about who's in charge!" Merle said as he got off from T-Dog and he quickly crawled off from between Merle's legs as Glenn, Andrea and Morales dragged him back.

"I vote me" Merle exclaimed "Anybody else? Huh? Democracy time, y'all. Show your hands! Huh?!" He raised his hand "All in favor? Huh? Come on let me see 'em"

Morales hesitantly raised his hand as Andrea turned to him

"Oh come on" She whined

"All in favor?" He asked while waving his gun at each of them as they raised their hand slowly "That's good. Now, that's mean I'm the boss, right? Yeah! Anybody else? Hm? Anybody?"

"Yeah" Rick said from behind him

Merle quickly turned, only to get hit in the face with his own gun. Once he was on the ground, Rick pinned him down a d handcuffed him to one of the pipes. Rick get off of Merle and pulled his shirt, dragging him into a sitting position against the pipe

"Who the hell are you, man?!" Merle snarled

"Officer friendly" Rick glared before turning around and took Merle's handgun and empty the bullets "Look here, Merle. Things are different now, there's no nigger anymore, no dumb ass shit, inbred, white trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat, there's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart"

"Screw you, man"

Rick sighed and look at Merle "I can see you make a habit of missin' the point"

"Yeah? Well, screw you twice"

Rick glared at Merle before pressing the handgun to Merle's head "You gotta be more polite to a man with a gun" Rick mocked "Only common sense"

"You wouldn't. You're a cop"

"She would do it" Rick pointed up to Rosalyn who had been standing beside him "Me?" Rosalyn ask as Rick raised his eyebrow and Rosalyn quickly pulled out her gun before pointing it at Merle "What you gonna do with that gun, sweet pea?" Merle scoffed

"I'm going to shoot you... I guess?" Rosalyn shrugged

Rick sighed and lowered his gun but kept his face near Merle's "Look, Merle. All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son. Anyone who gets in the way of that is gonna lose. I'll give you a moment to think about that" Rick said before checking on Merle's pocket. He finds a stash of cocaine in Merle's shirt pocket. He lifted Merle's head and looked at his nose "Got some on your nose there" Rick said before flicking Merle's nose

"What're you gonna do? Arrest me?" He mocked with laughs. His smile fell when he sees Rick handing Rosalyn the canister "Throw it" Rick said as he walks away from her. Rosalyn looked at the drugs before throwing it at the edge of the roof

"Hey! The fuck?! What are you doin'? That's my stuff!" Merle struggles "If I get loose, you better pray! You hear me, pig? You hear me?" Merle yelled at Rick "You too!" He yelled at Rosalyn who's slowly walked towards Rick

"Yeah, your voice carries" Rick said. Rosalyn notice that he was gripping his right hand, which was shaking badly "You alright, Rick?" Rosalyn ask worriedly "Do you want to check on your hand?"

"I'm alright and no" Rick said as he loosen his grip and regrasp it

"But-" Rosalyn stopped and sees Morales approaching them while clutching on his ribs

"Are you alright?" she ask "Want me to check on your ribs?" She asked

"No, no. I'm okay" Morales said "You're a nurse?" he ask

"Doctor" she corrected

"Right... You're not Atlanta PD and you doesn't look from here either" Morales said"Where are you two from?"

"Up the road away" Rick said

Morales chuckled lightly "Well, officer friendly and Doctor, from up the road away. Welcome to the big city"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Okay so... Review please? Thank you to all of you who read this story! Ue-chan will give you some cookies :) (Lol, sorry... habit in writing anime's author's note :D)**

**Love, Rosalyn Moore**

**XoXoXo**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI!**

**Thank you for the review by loveorpain! I love ya! and thank you to my readers, for the favorites, and follow!**

**Sorry got nothin' else to say! **

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Guts II**

Rosalyn gazed down to the street that crowded with walkers before following Rick and Morales walking towards Andrea and the other woman who was staring down at the street.

"How's the signal?" Morales ask

"Like Dixon's brain, weak" T-Dog said while leaning to the wall behind him and turning the station's dial around. Merle glared at him while giving him his middle finger.

Morales sighed "Keep trying" he encourage

"Why? There's nothing we can do" Andrea said looking at Rick and Rosalyn mockingly "Not a damn thing" she added before walking away

"We've got some people outside the city is all," Morales sighed again "There's no refugee center. That's a pipe dream

"Then she is right, we're on our own. It's up to us to find the way out" Rick said

"Good luck with that" Merle mocked "These street ain't safe in this part of town from what I hear" Merle turned to Andrea who was rummaging one of the backpacks "Ain't that right, sugar tits?"

"Is he always like that?" Rosalyn questioned

"Sometimes even worse than that" Morales rolled his eyes "Try to get use to it"

Rosalyn shakes her head as she watched Merle trying to talk with Andrea again

"Hey honeybunch" He called out as Andrea turned to him "What'd you say you get me outta this cuffs, we go off somewhere, bump some uglies? We gonna die anyway"

"I'd rather" Andrea shrugged before standing up and walks away from the backpack

"Rug muncher… figured as much" Merle muttered

"The street ain't safe" Rick noted

"Not that there's another statement" Morales shrugged

"What about under the street?" Rick ask "The sewers?"

"Oh man…" Morales realizes before turning around to Glenn "Hey Glenn, check the alley. You see any metal covers?"

Glenn quickly run towards the other side of the roof and looked down before running back to the group "No. It must be all out on the street where the geeks are"

"Maybe not" The black woman said as the other turned to her "Old building like this, built-in the twenties, big structures often had big drainage's tunnels into the sewers, in case of flooding, down in the sub-basement" she explained

"How did you know that?" Glenn ask

"It's my job… was" She said before turning to Rick "I worked in the city's zoning office"

"Let's go then" Rick said as the other except T-dog and Merle walks towards the door

"Hey, hey! Sweetie!" Merle called out as Rosalyn turned around "Sweetheart, let me out from these, okay? And then we'll leave this shitty place and have some fun, what do you think?" he ask as T-Dog scoffed

"I'd love to" She smiles as Merle's eyes lit up "But, no can't do, darlin'. It's Rick's cuffs after all." she shrugged before following the others leaving a pissed Merle

* * *

Glenn, Rick, Rosalyn, Andrea, Morales and the black woman stand at the top of a ladder that descends below them, fading into darkness. Rosalyn pointed down her flashlight while looking down at the dark sewers

"This is it?" Morales ask "You sure?"

"I really scoop this place out the other time I was here" Glenn explains "It's the only thing in this building that goes down. But I've never gone down there. Who'd want to, right?" Glenn ask

The other looked up at Glenn as he sighed "Oh..." he muttered as he swallowed "Great"

Andrea glanced at Morales before looking back at Glenn "We'll be right behind you" she said

"No, you won't. Not you" Glenn shakes his head

"Why not me? You think I can't?" Andrea ask as she glared at Glenn

"I wasn't..." he muttered, but stopped

"Speak your mind" Rick said as Glenn looked at him for a moment

"Look… until now, I always came here by myself, in and out. Grab a few things? No problem. First time I bring a group, everything goes to hell" He said "No offense" he added quickly "If you want me to down to this gnarly hole, fine. But only if we do it my way"

"It's tight down there. If I run into something and have to get out quick, I don't want you jammed up behind me, get me killed. I'll take one person" Glenn said as Rick stepped to him "Not! You either" He stopped him quickly

"No. You've got Merle's gun and I've seen you shoot. I'd feel better if you out in that store watching those doors, covering our ass" Glenn turned to Rosalyn "And you have guns, right?" he ask as Rosalyn glanced down at her bag "Yep" she nodded

"You go with Rick"

Rosalyn nodded as Glenn turned to Andrea "You've got the other gun, you should go with him" he looked at Morales "You'd be my wing man" he pointed at the black woman "Jacqui stays here. Something happens, yell down to us, get us back up here in a hurry"

"Okay" The woman named Jacqui nodded

"Okay, everybody knows their jobs" Rick said as he petted Glenn's shoulder. He nodded before putting the end of his flashlight into his mouth before climbing down with Morales following him "Be careful" Rosalyn said as Morales looked up and nodded

Rosalyn looked at Rick who's nodding to her, they quickly run back to the store.

* * *

Rosalyn watched the windowed door and sighed in relief when she see it hadn't shattered _yet_. She took the last glance at the door before looking around the store with Rick and Andrea. They walk in silence until Andrea spoke up

"I'm sorry for the gun in your face" she muttered as Rick looked back at her in a moment

"People do things when they're afraid" Rick said

"Not that it was entirely unjustified. You two did get us into this"

Rosalyn smiled at her honest explanation "If we get us out, would that make up it?" Rick ask

"No" Andrea replied quickly "But it'd be a start"

"Next time though, you might want to take the safety off" Rick gives her an advice "It won't shoot otherwise"

"Oh.." Andrea looked down at her handgun

"Is that your gun?" Rosalyn asked

"It was a gift, why?" Andrea asked as Rick walked towards her and extended his hand as Andrea give him the gun. Rick pushed the safety button "Little red dot means it's ready to fire. We may have occasion to use it" Rick explained as he handed her the gun

Andrea swallowed "Good to know" she nodded hesitantly

Rosalyn turned to the door while continue to watch the walker. Rick and Andrea fell silent as they strolled around the store. Rick walked towards her as they watched the walkers banging on the door while groaning. Rosalyn smiled at Rick before walking towards Andrea who was looking at some necklace

"That's beautiful... do you like it?" Rosalyn ask

"Not me, but I know someone who would" Andrea smiled at herself as she gazed down at the necklace. Rick slowly walks towards them "My sister, she's still such a kid in some ways. Unicorns, dragons… she's into all that stuff. But mermaids, they rule. She love mermaids"

"Why not take it?" Rick ask

"There's a cop staring at me" she glanced up at Rick who's quickly snorted and smiles

"Would it be considered looting?" Andrea ask

"I don't think those rules apply anymore, do you?" he asked back

Andrea smiles up to him before taking the necklace and put it into her pocket. Rick looked back at Rosalyn who was gazing at a set of pendant and bracelet "You want it?" Rick smirked as Rosalyn turned to him shyly and grinned at him

"Just take something you like" he said

"Can I?" she ask hopefully

"Yes" he nodded as Rosalyn grinned at him "Thank you" she said as she take a blue diamond bracelet and love shaped pendant with purple diamonds before stuffing it into her pocket. She opened her mouth to say something, but the shattering sound beat her to it. She, Andrea and Rick quickly run towards the door as Jacqui, Glenn and Morales appeared

"Okay, that's one glass down and one to go" Rosalyn muttered "It's just a matter of time until it shatters too"

"What did you find down there?" Rick ask Morales

"Not a way out" he muttered

"We need to find a way" Andrea said "Soon"

"To the rooftop!" Rosalyn exclaimed as the other nodded and run towards the stairs

* * *

On the roof, Rick use binocular to look at the town below them. Rosalyn stayed beside him as she looked down and sighed. They were looking for a way out, since the sewer was opted out by Morales and Glenn. She looked up to Rick as he took off the binocular and turned to Morales

"That construction site. Those trucks, they always kept the keys on handle"

Morales took the binocular and looked towards the construction site before glancing down at the herd of walkers

"You'll never make it pass the walkers" Morales noted

"You've got us out of the tank" Rick said while looking at Glenn

"Yeah, but they were feeding" he defend himself "They were distracted"

"Can we distract them again?"

"Right, listen to him. He's on somethin'. A diversion, like on Hogan Heroes" Merle joked

"God, give it a rest" Jacqui sighed

"They drawn by sound, right?" Rick ask

"Right, like dogs. They hear sound, they come" Glenn nodded

"What else?" Rick ask

"Aside from they hear you?" Morales said "They see you, smell you, and if they catch you, they eat you"

"They can tell us by smell?" Rick ask in confusion

"Can't you" Glenn ask

"They smell dead," Andrea said "We don't. It's pretty distinct"

* * *

After a while, Rick finally found a plan and it takes minutes to convince the others about it. Finally after they agreed, Rick took some rain jackets and rubber gloves. Wearing rubber gloves and rain jackets, Rick and Morales collect a dead corpse belonging to a zombie that had been dispatched earlier in the alley where Rick and Glenn had entered. Inside, Rick is about to butcher the corpse with a fire axe, but pauses and decides to search the body.

They acknowledge the man's losthumanity—his name was Wayne Dunlap, he had a picture of a pretty girl in his wallet, and Glenn indirectly states that since they are away to use his organs to help their escape, Glenn describes him as an organ donor. He used to have a life, like everyone else. After the group shares a solemn moment of reflection, Rick begins hacking the dead body to pieces with the axe. Sounds of crunching bone, quishing and gurgling prompts gasps and retches from the group.

Rosalyn stared calmly as Rick smashed the guts, she used to the smell and about all of those guts, though she never smash it. Rick stopped before handing the mask shield and axe to Morales "Keep chopping" Rick instructed as Morales started to smash the guts

"Ugh... I'm so gonna hurl" Glenn muttered as Rosalyn rubbed his back

"Later" Rick said as he watched the walker getting smashed

"How come you're not disgusted by this?" Glenn looked up to Rosalyn

"I'm used to it" she smiles

"You're used to chop people?" Andrea ask from behind as Rosalyn giggled lightly

"Of course not" she said

"Everybody got gloves?" Rick asked as Morales stepped back and put the axe down before taking off the mask shield "Don't get any on your skin or on your eyes"

Rosalyn bent down with the other and dipped her hands into the corpse's abdomen. While everybody closes their eyes, Rosalyn stay calm and started to rummage the guts, it was like doing a surgery for her, she used to do a surgery in the abdomen so it wasn't a problem for her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Andrea asked as she started to smear the guts to Rosalyn's rain jacket. She had already tied her hair into a messy bun, so the guts won't get to her hair

"If Rick going, I'm in" She grinned while continue to rub the guts around her jacket

"Oh god!" Glenn exclaimed as Rosalyn turned to him "Oh bad, this is really bad" he closes his eyes

"Think about something else" Rick suggested "Puppies and kitten"

"Dead puppies and kitten" T-Dog corrected as Glenn turned around and start to vomit

"That is just evil" Andrea spat at Rick "What is wrong with you?"

"Next time, let the cracker bit his ass" Jacqui said at Rick's face

"I'm sorry, yo" Morales said as he put the walker's gut around Glenn's neck as he groan in protest

"Do we smell like them?" Rick ask

"Oh yeah" Andrea nodded in disgust before pulled out her gun "Glenn" she called out while holding the gun out in front of him "Just in case" she added as she put the gun in front of Glenn's pants as Morales turned to Rosalyn

"Got your guns already?" he ask

"Yep" she nodded as Morales nodded and glance at her bag on the ground "Please take care of my bag" she grinned

"Sure" he nodded

"If we make it back, be ready" Rick said

"What about Merle Dixon?" T-Dog ask

Rick sighed and removes one of his gloves and reach down to his pocket before tossing the keys to T-Dog

"Rosalyn" Rick called out as the girl turned to him

"Give me the axe" he said as Rosalyn nodded and handed him the axe

"I need more guts" he said before swinging the axe down to the walkers as everybody winced

* * *

After few times rubbing the guts, they finally get out of the door, guts hanging around their shoulder, the walkers blood wrapped around their jacket. They exchange worried looks before stumbling up the alley towards the bus. Rick was holding a fire axe, Glenn had the tire iron while Rosalyn stick with her knife. She wondered, is there any walker that carried a knife? Of course there's none, she mentally laughed at herself.

Her guns steadily tucked on each side of her waist. Rosalyn watches as one of the walkers started to sniffed at her, and she was worried about her scent, because before the apocalypse, everybody said that she smelled like roses even if she didn't wear any perfumes or anything at all. She mentally sighed in relief when the walkers continue walk not interested in her.

When they reached the bus, they slowly get down to the bus and crawled down to the other side. She bit her lip before they crawled out, she can fell her heart beat a little bit faster as they walk passes some walkers. She may used to see guts and all of that stuff, but she can't help it when she see walkers her courage fading from her.

"It's gonna work" Glenn muttered "I can't believe it"

"Don't draw any attention" Rosalyn whispered as she watched one of the walkers looking at Glenn while following him. She almost laughed when she hears him groan trying to convince the walker.

A loud thunder noise rang above them as Rosalyn prayed inside her mind, hopping that it won't rain. Her heart drop when she felt raindrops on her head and cheek. Rosalyn tightened her grip on her knife as she glanced at the walkers that passed them, all of the walkers was looking at them and started to sniff at them

"The smell is washing off, isn't it?" Glenn ask

"Yes" Rosalyn bit her lip

"No it's not" Rick said as he watched a walker passed him while looking at him in curiosity "Well, maybe"

As soon as he said that, one of the walkers run hungrily towards them while groaning. Rosalyn quickly stabbed it in the head "Run!" She said as she pulled out the knife. They started to run towards the construction site while killing every walkers that come running towards them from the other side. When they almost reach the fences, Rosalyn put her knife inside of her knife pocket.

She launched herself up to the top of the fence while thanking her gym teacher in highschool. She settled down to the ground as they took of the jacket. They run towards the truck as Rick and Rosalyn stopped and turned around to the walkers while Glenn run to get the key. Rosalyn and Rick pulled out their guns as they started to shoot the walkers that's trying to climb up the fences

"Rick!" Glenn yelled as Rick turned around and Glenn threw him the key. He ran towards the truck as Rosalyn shoot one more walker before running to the truck. Glenn and Rick was already in the truck, she quickly take a seat in the passenger seat while Glenn is in the back . Rick quickly started the engine

"Go, go, go!" Glenn yelled as Rick quickly threw the truck into reverse before forcefully slammed the gas pedal and get out from the back of the construction site exit.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Glenn chanted "They are all over that place!"

"Glenn, take a deep breath" Rosalyn looked back at him as he took a breath and let it out at once.

"You need to draw them away. We need the area in front of the roll up doors at the front of the store cleared. Raise your friends, tell them to get ready" Rick said

"And I'm driving the geeks away how?" Glenn ask "I-I missed that part"

"Noise"

* * *

Rick stopped when he spotted a red sport car. They got off as Rick break the window as the alarm started to blare loudly. Rosalyn and Glenn covered their ears as Rick opened the door and turned on the engine. Glenn quickly get into the car as Rick turned to Rosalyn

"You'll come with him" He said as she nodded and Glenn opened the passenger's door from the inside as she got in.

"Let's go!" Rosalyn exclaimed as Glenn started to drive. He handed her a radio as she talked into it "There's a roll up doors at the front of the store facing the street. Meet us there and be ready" she said before putting down the radio

"Where are we supposed to go?" Glenn glanced at the blonde

"There!" Rosalyn exclaimed as Glenn nodded as they passed the place "Glenn go back! Turn to that right" Rosalyn said as Glenn slammed the reverse pedal as the car turn to the right. Glenn stopped the car as the walkers started to come towards the hood of the car

"Can I shoot them?" Rosalyn ask

"Make yourself comfortable" Glenn said as Rosalyn grinned and pulled out her guns and started to shoot the walkers. Glenn looked back as he slowly make the car to go back "Hold on to something, Rosalyn!" Glenn yelled as she gripped on the door while Glenn reverse the car before turning it and slammed the gas pedal

Glenn started to laugh as they get out of Atlanta while Rosalyn smiling at him "Yeah! Bitches!" Glenn yelled as Rosalyn laughed with him

"Come on Glenn, let's find Rick" She grinned as Glenn happily speed up the car to the high way "Wooho!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank y'all! Ja ne! **

**Love, Rosalyn Moore**

**XoXoXo**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI!**

**Thank you for the review by Kira Tsumi and cemmia in the chapter 3! I love ya! and thank you to my readers, for the favorites, and follow!**

**Sorry got nothin' else to say! **

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Rosalyn silently look around the street while Glenn happily drive the sport car away from Atlanta. Rosalyn turned to the boy next to her and laughed when she see his happy expression "So, where are we headin'?" she ask as Glenn glanced at her before turning his eyes to the road again

"To our camp, duh" he said as he drive pass Rick who's in the truck with the other and he cheered happily while taking out his hand from the window and waved it wildly

"Isn't anyone going to be worried about Merle?" Rosalyn ask as Glenn leaned back to his seat

"Nope everybody hates him" Glenn said "Well, except Daryl"

"Daryl?" she questioned

"His brother"

Another silence fall upon them as Rosalyn gazed up to the sky

"Well, at least I got a cool car" Glenn shrugged as Rosalyn turned to him and laughed

"Yes, indeed, a very cool ones" she agree with a smile

* * *

After hours of driving, Glenn finally reached the camp and parked the car in front of a van. Rosalyn sees the other walks towards them with their guns on their hand. Rosalyn glanced worriedly at Glenn as he just shrugged and mentioned her to get out first. As soon as she was out of the car, all of the man pointed their guns at her as she put her hands up to the sky

"Doctor?" muttered one of them

"Shane?" Rosalyn looked at the man. Shane told the others to lowered their guns. Glenn quickly get out of the car and grinned happily

"Holy crap! Turn that damn thing off!" Rosalyn glanced up to see an old man on top of the van yelling at Glenn

"I don't know how" Glenn shrugged

"My sister! Andrea!" a blonde haired girl ask as Glenn get into the car, trying to turn the car alarm off "Is she okay? Is she alright?!"

Rosalyn can't even make out who's talking, with everyone yelling and the car alarm. Finally, Shane opened the car's hood and pulled a wire to turn the car alarm off.

"Why isn't she with you?!" The girl asked again "Where is she? She's okay?"

"Yes!" Glenn snapped "Yea... fine... everybody is... well, Merle's not so much"

"You crazy driving this wheel and bash it up here? Are you tryin' to draw every walker from miles?" Shane ask

"I think we're okay" Said the old man

"Don't be stupid, okay?"

"Well, alarm's going all around the hills, hard to pinpoint the source" The old man explain as Shane stares at him "I'm not arguing, I'm just sayin'. It wouldn't hurt you to tell him to be a little more careful next time, would it?"

"Sorry" Glenn apologized "I got a cool car" he shrugged as Rick's truck come into the campsite. One by one everyone came out from the truck and hugged their families. She glanced at the car, expecting Rick to come out from the truck

"So, you survived, huh?" Shane said as he put his gun on his shoulder

"Yea... well, someone helped me" she smiles

"So-"

"DAD! DAD!"

Rosalyn turned to see Rick hugging a boy before a woman come towards them and they started to hugged each other

"Carl and Lori?" she softly smiles. She was glad that Rick had finally found his family. He was a good man, she could tell it when she first met him in the hospital. Seeing him hugging with his family, Rosalyn wondered about what happen to her family. Actually, she doesn't even know where they are right now. Rick glanced up from the hug to see Shane and smirked back at him before glancing towards Rosalyn and break the hug

"Carl, Lori, there's someone who would like to meet you two" Rick said as he stepped from the view to let his wife and son to see the blonde girl

"Rosalyn!" Carl yelled as he run towards her and hugged her happily

"Hey there, Carl" Rosalyn patted his head

"Mom! Rosalyn is alive!" he exclaimed happily "I can see that" Lori chuckled as she walk towards Rosalyn. The blonde girl break the hug and stood up to meet a warm hug from Lori "You made it" she whispered in disbelieve

"Thanks to Rick" Rosalyn grinned

"Well everyone, she is Rosalyn Moore" Rick introduce her to everybody "The reason I can get to here is because she saved my life twice, maybe more"

Rosalyn smiled at him before turning to everybody "I don't do much" She said

"Oh, you've done more that enough girl" Morales said

"Yeah" Andrea, Jacqui, T-Dog and Glenn agreed

Rosalyn was lost of word. She just gazed at everybody and give them the warmest smile ever in their entire life

* * *

Rosalyn wake up early in the morning and find that her dirty clothes was gone. She get out from the blanket and looked into her bag before pulling out her clean clothes. It was a white tank-top with a pale blue shirt over it, and a pair of jeans. After she put on her boots, she comes out from the tent and walks up to the other

"Mornin'." A voice said

Rosalyn turned to see Carol was ironing the clothes. She slowly walked up to her and smiles brightly at the woman "Good morning" she greeted back

"Sorry if I went into your tent earlier, you seems so tired, and I didn't want to wake you up. I just want to get you dirty clothes and wash it, they'll dry in no time" Carol said

"You're washing our clothes?" Rosalyn ask

"Yeah, doing the best I could... hope is good enough" Carol smiles

"Anything is good enough around here" Rosalyn smiles "And next time, please wake me up so I can help all of you with the chores"

"We're good, you don't need to help" she said

"It's the only thing I can do to help"

"You have help enough" Carol replied

Rosalyn softly smiles "Well, if there anything I can do for any of you just tell me"

"Sure" Carol nodded

"And thank you for washing my clothes, it's means a lot to me" Rosalyn smiles as Carol just awkwardly nodded. Rosalyn slowly walked over to Glenn who was staring at Dale and Jim who was taking his car apart, she laughed lightly before patting his shoulder

"Morning, Glenn" she greeted

"Morning, Rose" he replied as he stares sadly at the car

"We'll get another one" Rosalyn said "And we'll ride it together"

"Yeah..." Glenn nodded "Just like Rick said"

"Where's Rick?" She questioned

"There," he pointed at Rick who was talking to Lori "Talking with Lori"

"Ah... I see" she nodded. Her head snapped back as she hears a scream coming from the woods. She quickly run after Rick, Shane and Lori. Carol and Lori quickly stopped when they reached Jacqui and the kids, but Rosalyn continues to follow Rick. They stopped when they see a walker was eating a deer and it was too busy to notice them until it get up and staring to attack Rick, who quickly smacked it with something like a stick. The walker fall to the ground as th other men started to smack it.

"Stay back" Rick said as Rosalyn nodded and watched as they takes turn to stabbing and smacking the walker into the ground. They finally stop when Dale chopped the walker's head off with an axe. The men stepped back and try to catch their breath

"It's the first one we had out here" Dale noted "They never come this far up the mountain"

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what" Jim said

Everyone snapped their heads up as they hear a rustle in the bush behind Jim. They all pointing out they guns towards the sound, expecting a walker to walk out. They all lowered they weapons when a living man stepped into their sight

"Oh Jesus..." Shane hissed

Rosalyn stared at the man, he was a white male with brown hair and facial hair around his lips and chin. He has a blue eyes and his body was well builded, with some muscle. Rosalyn can tell that he was Merle Dixon's brother; Daryl. She can tell by his looks and attitude. Well, he look a lot nicer than Merle, but only god knows

Daryl looked down at the walker with disgust and walk towards it "Son of a bitch. That's my deer!" he cried out. "Look at it now... all gnawed on by this... filthy, disease bearing, motherless, proxy bastard!" He yelled as he kicks the walker in frustration

"Calm down son" Dale said "That's not helping"

Daryl walked towards Dale "What do you know about it, old man?" he ask as Shane tried to backed him away "Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to On Golden Pond" He said before walking back towards the deer and starts to pull out his arrow "I've been tracking this deer for miles. Drag it back to camp, cook us some venison" he pulled out his knife and put it beside the bites mark on the deer "What do ya think? Ya think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" he looked up

"We can't risk that" Shan answered

Daryl sighed "That's a damn shame" he turned towards the other "I got some squirrels, about a dozen or so. That will have to do"

He started to walk away, but stopped when the walker's head started to opened his mouth.

"Oh god..." Amy said as Andrea dragged her out from the scene

Rosalyn pulled out her knife and throw it right between the walker's eyes as everybody turned to her in surprise. She slowly walked towards the walker "I forgot to tell you all" she pulled out the knife and looks up to the other "We have to hit the brain, or it won't stop at all" she explained before.

"Don't ya all know nothing" Daryl rolled his eyes while ignoring Rosalyn and walked away while scowling.

"I assumes that's Daryl?" She asked

"Yep and he's not going to like what's gonna happen next" Shane nodded. They all followed Daryl from behind up to the camp.

"Merle! Merle!" He called out "Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up!"

"Daryl" Shane called out as he put his shotgun to his jeep "Just slow down a little bit. I need to talk to you"

Daryl stopped and turned towards him "About what?"

"About Merle. There's a... uh... problem in Atlanta" Shane started nervously

Daryl looked around, expecting his brother to be there but stopped and looked down "He dead?" he ask. Rosalyn stares sadly at him, she knows that he's sad but he was keeping his face's mask on.

"We're not sure" Shane sighed

"He either is or he ain't!"

Rick glanced at Rosalyn before stepping in "No easy ways to say this, so I'll just say it"

"Who are you?" Daryl ask

"Rick Grimes"

"Rick _Grimes_?" he mocked "You've got somethin' you wanna tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there" Rick said as T-Dog appeared. Rosalyn watched as Daryl turned around "Hold on" he said and wiped the tears that threaten to fall "Let me process this" he said before turning around to Rick "So you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!" He yelled

Rick paused and looked at him "Yea" he nodded

Daryl angrily looked at Rick and took a step back before throwing the squirrels that he caught to Rick. Shane quickly tackled Daryl to the ground. Daryl glared at Shane before pulling out a knife from his holster as Rick and Shane started to circling around him

"Watch the knife!"

Daryl rolled up from the ground and about to take a swing at Rick until Rosalyn tackled him to the ground and sat on him before kicking the knife off from his hand. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at Daryl forehead. Her knee was holding his hand down, luckily for her, Daryl's head got hit to the ground and it caused him to get dizzy and weak.

"Try that again and I'll kill you" she glared as everyone stared at her with shock

"D-Did she just knock Daryl Dixon _down_?" Amy whispered

"Looks like she did" Lori whispered back

"Remind me not to piss her off" Andrea whispered at all of them as they all nodded

Rick snapped out from his shock and walked towards Daryl and leaned his face down "I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic, do you think we can manage that?" Rick asked as Daryl just glared at Rosalyn "Do you think we can manage that?"Rick asked more forcefully

Rick looked up to Rosalyn and nodded his head, signaling her to get off of him. Rosalyn took a last look at Daryl before pocketing her gun and get up from Daryl's body. Daryl quickly sat up and tried to regain his breath. "What I did was not on a whim," Rick paused while looking at Daryl "Your brother does not work and played well with others"

"It's not Rick's faults" T-Dog spoke as Rick looked up to him "I had the key. I dropped it"

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl snapped.

"I dropped it in a drain" he said as Daryl scoffed and looked down to the ground. He slowly get back to his feet and walked to the side of the RV before throwing a handful of dirt to the side "If that's supposed to make me feel better. It don't" he glared

"Well, maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof, so the geeks can't get at him – with a padlock"

"It's gonna count for somethin'." Rick said

Daryl looked at Rick before looking down again and Rosalyn can see a tear escape from his eyes, but Daryl quickly wiped it away and looked up to the other with a glare "Hell with y'all" he yelled he sighed and they can hear his voice quivered "Just tell me where he is, cause I'm gonna go get him"

"He'll show you" Lori spoke up as everyone turned to her "Isn't that right?"

Rick stared at her for a moment before sighing and nodded "I'm going back"

Rosalyn sighed as she watched Daryl walk pass her without giving her a second glance. She knew she pissed him off by tackling him to the ground. She just stares at Rick who stares back at her before walking back to her tent.

* * *

Rosalyn get out of her tent after putting on her boots. She came up to see the group was arguing with Rick

"So you and Daryl?" Lori raised her eyebrow "That's your big plan?"

Rick sighed and turned to Glenn while raising his eyebrows

Glenn sighed "Oh come on"

"You know the way, you've been there before, in and out without problems, you said so yourself. It's not fair for me to ask, - I know that -, but I'd feel a lot better with you along. I know she would too" Rick glanced at Lori

"That's just great" Shane said "Now you're gonna risk three men, huh?"

"Four" T-Dog said

Daryl looked back at him and scoffed "My day just keeps gettin' better and better, don't it" he said sarcastically

"Uh... Five..." Rosalyn slowly raised her hand "Count me in"

"Yep, it's gettin' better and better" Daryl rolled his eyes

"Rosalyn, you don't have to" Rick said

"I'm with you on this" she said as Rick sighed

"That's five" Dale noted

"It's not just five. You're putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that, Rick. I mean, come on, you saw that walker. It was here. It was in camp. And they're movin' outta the cities, they come back, we need every able body we got. We need 'em here. We need 'em to protect the camp"

"Seems to me what you really need most here are more guns" Rick said

"Right..." Glenn said "Guns"

"Wait, what guns?" Shane asked

"Six shotguns, two high-powered, rifles, over a dozen hand guns" Rick answered "I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag back in Atlanta when we got swarmed. It's just sittin' there on the street, waitin' to be picked up"

"Mine is there too..." Rosalyn nodded as everyone turned to her "But you bags of guns are in your tent" Shane said

"I put few boxes of ammo and handguns" she explained

Shane just shakes his head and looked down.

"You went through hell to find us" Lori said "Y-you just got here. Y-you turn around and leave?"

"Dad, I-i don't want you to go" Carl said

"The hell with the guns" Lori continued "Shane is right, _Merle Dixon_? He's not worht one of your lives even with guns thrown in"

Rick sighed as he walks towards his wife

"Tell me," She urged "Make me understand"

"I owe a debt to a man I met and his- and his little boy" he explained

Lori just stare at him before taking a glance at Carl and about to tell him something

"Lori, if they hadn't taken me in, I'd died. It's because of them – and Rosalyn - that I've made it back to you all" He said "They said they'd follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap, if I don't warn 'em"

"What's stoppin' you?"

"The walkie-talkie, the one in the bag I dropped. He's got the other one. Our plan was to connect when they got closer"

"These are out walkies?" Shane sighed

"Yeah" Rick nodded

"So, use the CB. What's wrong with that?" Andrea asked

"The CB's fine" Shane said "It's the walkie that suck to crap. They dated back to the seventies. Don't match any other bandwidth, not even the scanner in our cars"

"I need that bag" Rick insisted. Lori sighed and look away from him, Rick take that as a yes and walked towards Carl and knelt in front of him "Okay?" he asked. Carl hesistantly looked at him before slowly nodded "Alright" he whispered

...

Rosalyn quietly sat at the back side of the cube van as Glenn put the car into reverse. She slowly looked up to see Daryl glaring at her, maybe he still pissed off that she manage to tackle him to the ground. She sighed before smiling up to him

"Sorry for tackling you to the ground" she muttered as Daryl scoffed

"Better pry I'm dead if you do that again" he rolled his eyes

"Will do" she grinned "Anyway, sorry for your brother too"

"He ain't dead" he glared

"Yeah... but you must be worried about him" she smiles sadly "I missed mine too"

Daryl looked at her oddly before opening his mouth "What happens to yours?" he asked

"Don't know yet... but I haven't seen him since I left my hometown" she explained

"Oh..." he nodded in understatement

"Your brother seems to be different from you" Rosalyn noted. She thinks that Daryl is a lot nicer than Merle. "You seems a lot nicer than him"

Daryl snorted and looked away to hide his blush. He didn't like anyone to make a compliment on him, especially a girl like Rosalyn

"Or maybe I was wrong" she joked as she laughed "Anyway, haven't introduce myself to you. I'm Rosalyn Moore, nice to meet you Daryl" she smiles as Daryl just continue to looked away from her

"How can ya do that?" He suddenly ask

"Do... _that_?" she tilts her head in confusion

"You know... _that_" he rolled his eyes

"Ah... _that..._ you mean tackling you down?" she giggles as he rolled his eyes "Used to tackle my patient"

"Why? So you can kill 'em?" he snorted

"Of course not!" She giggled "I only tackled them if they didn't want to take their medicine"

"Just like that?" he asked

"Yes" she nodded

"How did you know Shane?" He asked

"Well, I was in charge of Rick in the hospital before all of this and he always visit Rick. When he visited him, he always trying to asked me out" She giggled "But I've always refused him just like the others"

"Others?"

"Uh... yeah, there's a lot of people asked me out when they visited their friends or families"

Daryl nodded in understatement as he stares impatiently at Rick who was talking to Dale. Rosalyn seems to notice it as she giggled

"Rick!" She yelled as the man turned to her "Come on! We've to go!"

Rick sighed and nodded at her before turning to Dale again to pick something from him. Glenn who was sitting in the driver's seat looked back at her "Are you sure you want to come, Rosalyn?" he asked

"Yeah" she laughed "Didn't want any of you to get into some problems"

"We ain't gonna get into troubles" Daryl rolled his eyes "You're the one who'll get us into troubles"

"You better not underestimate her" Glenn said "She is though"

Daryl snorted and eyed the blonde haired girl "Though? Pft, yeah right" he scoffed "She look a porcelain doll"

"Porcelain doll... Cool" She grinned as shakes his head

"You're weird" Daryl rolled his eyes

"Thank you" She smiles

* * *

Rosalyn sit comfortably next to T-Dog while gazing up to the van's ceiling. There was a tension between Daryl and T-Dog, Daryl just stares at T-Dog in anger while T-Dog looked down to the ground. Glenn and Rick stays quiet in the front seat with their eyes locked to the road.

"He'd better be okay" Daryl spoke up, breaking the silence between them "It's my only word on the matter"

"I told you," T-Dog interfered "The geeks can't get at him. The only thing that's gonna get through that door is us"

Daryl just looked at him while wiping his face. Rosalyn just shakes her head at the two as Glenn stopped the van. Glenn turned to them

"We'll walk from here" he said

Daryl was the first one goes out from the van, followed by T-Dog and Rosalyn. They slowly jogged down to the fences and ducked to get into the fence. Glenn led them to the cities while Rosalyn and Rick followed him from behind followed by Daryl and T-Dog.

They stopped at another fence as Glenn opened the already cutted fences. He stepped aside to let the other get through.

"Merle first, or guns?" Rick turned to Glenn

"Merle!" Daryl was the one to reply "We ain't even havin' this conversation"

"We are," Rick retorted "You know the geography. It's your call" Rick said to Glenn

"Merle's closest" Glenn said as they started to jog again "The guns would mean doubling back. Merle first"

* * *

They snucked into the department store that they have been through. They slowly walks, not wanting to attract any walkers. Rosalyn remembers that the walkers has been through here by the look of the store, there are bunch of them, maybe hundreds. They all stopped when they hear a footsteps, Rick signaled them to stop before pointing at a walker who's walking limply. Rosalyn quickly pulled out her knife when the walker spotted them, she throw the knife toward the walker's head. The knife flew through the walker's head, right between the eyes as the body fall with a light thud.

T-Dog and Daryl stares at her in disbelieve as she walked towards the walker and pulled out the knife before wagging it to get the blood off from the knife and pocked it back to its pocket. She looked back to see Daryl and T-Dog was still staring at her.

"Told you she is though" Glenn said as he led everyone to the stairs. They started to run up the stairs, they were able to reach the door without any trouble. Rick stepped out and nodded towards T-Dog who's quickly cut the padlock and as soon as it break, Daryl kicked the door open.

"Merel!" he yelled as he get out to the roof "Merle!"

Rick, Glenn and Rosalyn followed them from behind. They all stopped except Daryl who was looking down at the bloody hand on the ground which is Merle's. Rosalyn bit her lip as she watched Daryl's started to tear up

"NO! NO! NO!" He chanted over and over while biting back the tears that threaten to fall "No!"

They all stood quietly while watching Daryl pacing back and forward while went into hysteric screams

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank y'all! Ja ne! **

**Love, Rosalyn Moore**

**XoXoXo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! **

**A special thanks to ashleywhitener, cemmia and guest for reviewing in chapter 4! :) I'm so happy! And thanks to all of you who read, favorite or following mah story! Much love to ya all!  
**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead but I own my OC  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

**Vatos**

Rosalyn and Glenn stayed up in the stairs while Rick and T-Dog comes down towards Daryl. Glenn glanced back at Rosalyn as she nodded, knowing what will happen next. Then it happens, Daryl snapped and turned around while aiming his crossbow at T-Dog. Rick quickly pulled out his gun and pointed it at the side of Daryl's head. Daryl just keep his crossbow in front of T-Dog's face and keep staring at T-Dog with anger.

"I won't hesitate" Rick warned him "I don't care if every walker in the city hears it"

Daryl bit his inside before squeezing his eyes, preventing the tears to flow out before lowering his crossbow and looked down. Rick lowered his gun too as T-Dog breathed out in relieve. Daryl stares up at T-Dog and sighed

"You got a... uh... do rag or somethin'?" Daryl asked

T-Dog stares at Daryl for a moment before reaching out to his pocket and pulled out a blue bandanna.

Daryl took the bandanna and put his crossbow against the pipes before walking towards Merle's hand. He huffed before kneeling beside the hand while spreading the bandanna "I guess... uh... the saw blade was too dull for the handcuff" he noted before lifting Merle's hand by the pinkie "Ain't that a bitch?" he muttered. He put Merle's hand on the bandanna before wrapping it up. He stands up with T-Dog's bandanna in his hand before turning to Rosalyn

"Oh... no" she shakes her head as she clutched her bag. Daryl turned to Glenn and motion him to come closer before opening his bag and put Merle's hand in it. Glenn silently giving a disgusted look before turning to Rosalyn who gave him an apologetic look as he looked at her with a pleading look.

Daryl turned around and grabbed his crossbow before examining the bloody floor "He must used a tourniquet" he noted "Maybe his belt. Be much more blood if he didn't" he continues before following the blood trail.

Rick motion the other to follow Daryl as he walks away. Rosalyn walk beside Glenn while patting his shoulder "Sorry" she muttered as Glenn nodded in understatement. They entered a doorway to another building, Rosalyn pulled out her knife, if some walkers come to them

"Merle!" He called out "You in here?"

They all walked down to the stairs. Daryl entered one room and see a walker was walking towards him. He quickly shoot the walker and pulled out his arrow before walking out from the room and nodded at Rick, silently telling him to walk again. They reached the end of the hall that leads them into a room. Daryl was the first to arrive and Rosalyn followed after him. The two of them stared down at two dead walker on the floor, head smashed with a wrench that lying on the floor.

Rosalyn noted that the blood was still fresh and that means, Merle's not too far from them

"Had enough in him to take out these two son of bitches" Daryl said "One handed" he added "Toughest asshole I've ever met, my brother. Feed him with a hammer, he'd crap out nails" he said as he put one of his arrow to his crossbow

"Anyone could pass out from blood loss" Rosalyn said "No matter how though they're"

Daryl scoffed at her before walking off. Rosalyn looked over to Rick and nodded as they continue to walk. The blood trail lead them further into the building, Rosalyn was surprised to look at the blood trail, Merle should've passed out if he'd lost too much blood.

"Merle!" Daryl called out as Rick walked towards him

"We're not alone here" Rick warned "Remember?"

"Screw that. He could be bleedin' out. That girl said so herself" he argue as he walks into the kitchen. Rosalyn noted that Merle had tried to stop the bleeding by burning his skin. Rick pick up a hot plate as he examined it and notice that there's some skin attaching on it before putting it down in disgust.

"What's that burnt stuff?" Glenn asked

"Skin" Rosalyn said "He cauterised the stump"

Glenn looked away and tried his best not to vomit in there

"Told you he's tough" Daryl said "Nobody can kill Merle but Merle

"Don't take that on faith" Rick argued back "He's lost a lot of blood"

"Yeah?" Daryl asked, moving further towards a window "Didn't stop him from breakin' outta this death trap"

Rosalyn followed the other to the window and stared at it. One of the panes was shattered, and it was big enough for a person like Merle to fit in. She amaze by his ability, he didn't pass out by the pain of cauterised.

"He left the building?" Glenn asked "Why the hell would he do that?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Daryl asked back "He's out there alone, as far as he knows. Doin' what he gotta do, survivin'."

"You call that survivin'?" T-Dog asked "Just wonderin' on the streets, maybe passin' out? What are his odds out there, huh?"

"No worse than bein' handcuffed and left to rot by your sorry pricks" Daryl retorted "You couldn't kill him. I ain't so worried about some dumb dead bastard"

"What about a thousand dumb dead bastards?" Rick asked "Different story?"

"Why don't you take a tally? Do what you want. I'm gonna get him" Daryl said as he started to walk

"Daryl wait" Rick said as he stopped him with his hand and pushed him away from the window

Daryl backed away and slapped Rick's hand "Hands off me! You can't stop me!"

"I don't blame you" Rick said "He's family, I get that. I went through hell to find mine. I know exactly how you feel. He can't get far with that injury. We could help you check a few blocks around, but only if we keep a level head"

Daryl stared at him "I could do that"

Rick nodded and turned around to face T-Dog

"Only if we get those guns first" he said "I'm not strollin' the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions, okay?"

* * *

In an abandoned office above the department store, Glenn outlines a plan to retrieve Rick's bag of guns on the floor with a black marker. He drew the exact map of the streets and started to explained his plan to the other.

"You're not doin' this alone" Rick shakes his head

"Even I think it's a bad idea" Daryl said "and I don't even like you much"

Glenn sighed and looked up at him "It's a good idea, okay? If you just hear me out" he said as Rick sighed and squat down to his eye level "If we go out there in a group, we're slow, drawing attention. If I'm alone, I can move fast. Look..." He picked a paper clamp to his drawing "That's the tank, five blocks away from we are now." He said before putting an already crumpled paper next to the paper clamp "That's your bag of guns" he pointed at the paper before moving his finger to the next alley "Here's the alley I dragged you two into when we first met. That's where Rosalyn, Daryl and I will go"

"Why me and her?" Daryl ask while glancing back at the blonde girl

"Your crossbow is quieter than his gun and her throwing knife skill can be useful" Glenn explained as Rosalyn nodded in understatement while Daryl lightly nod "While Rosalyn and Daryl wait here in the alley" he said while putting something like paper clip to the alley "I run up to the street, grab the bag"

"But you've got us elsewhere?" Rick asked

"You and T-Dog, right." He said before placing an eraser in an alley that was two blocks away from Daryl and Rosalyn "You two will be in this alley here" he said

"Two blocks away. Why?" Rick looked up to him with a questioning look

"I may not be able to come back the same way. Walkers might cut me off" he said "If that happens, I won't go back to Rosalyn and Daryl. I'll go forward instead, all the way around to that alley where you guys are. Whichever direction I go, I got you both in places to cover me." He explained as Rick nodded "Afterwards, we'll all meet back here"

"Hey kid" Daryl called out "What'd you do before all this?"

"Delivered pizzas," Glenn answers "Why?"

Everyone nodded, but no one was saying a word

* * *

Glenn, Rosalyn and Daryl climbs down the ladder to the alley where Glenn first met Rosalyn and Rick. She set her feet down to the ground before stepping aside to let Daryl dropped down, she nodded to Glenn who nodded back at her before they started to move. The three of them hides behind a dumpster before walking again to hides between the two dumpster. Rosalyn stands beside Daryl while Glenn readied himself to run.

"You've got some balls for a chinaman" Daryl said as he set one of his arrow to his crossbow

'I'm Korean"Glenn corrected

"Whatever"

Rosalyn smiles "Good luck Glenn" she said as Glenn grinned at her before running out from the alley. Daryl stares at her while raising his eyebrow "What?" she asked

"Nothin'." He shrugged

"So... What'd you do before all of this?" she repeated his question earlier

"None of your damn business" he answered coldly as he leaned back to the dumpster

"I see" she nodded in understatement as a silence fall between the two of them. Daryl glanced worriedly at her, afraid that she might cry, but he surprised to see her smiling while looking up to the sky. Rosalyn noticed him staring and turned to face him "I'm not going to cry, Daryl" she stated while smiling at him

"I know" he grumbled as she smiled at him. Rosalyn opened her mouth but close it quickly as she exchange glance with Daryl. He nodded and silently told her to stay as she nodded. He slightly leaned to take a glance at the approaching figure before jumping out from their hideout and aimed his crossbow towards a young boy. Rosalyn get out of their hideout and stares at the boy

"Whoa! Don't shoot me!" the boy yelled "What do you want?"

"Lookin' for my brother, he's hurt real bad. You've seen him?" Daryl asked as he kept pointing his crossbow toward's the kid's head.

The boy looked at Daryl then Rosalyn before shouting "Ayúdeme!"

"Shut up!" Daryl snapped "You're gonna bring the geeks down on us! Answer me!"

Rosalyn looked at the boy before glancing back at the street. She turned at Daryl who's still aiming his crossbow at the boy's head "Answer me!" Daryl insisted as the boy panicked

"Ayúdeme!" The boy yelled again "Ayúdeme! Ayúdeme!"

"Daryl" Rosalyn called out as he glance at Rosalyn who quickly pointed at the walkers, that seems to notice their presence. Daryl turned to the boy before smacking the boy's face with his crossbow. Rosalyn watched as Daryl forcefully covered the boy's mouth with his hand "Shut up! Shut up!" Daryl growled. Rosalyn's head snapped to the street when her ears pick up a sound of footsteps as a baseball bat swung at her face, causing her to fall back and her head hit the dumpster.

Her vision blurred as the turned to Daryl, he was beaten up by two men. She tried to stand up and limply walked towards a man with the bat and shove him down to the ground before sending a hard punch to his face. The other man stared down at her in disbelieve before throwing her to the wall and lift her by the shirt. Rosalyn glanced again at the street and spotted Glenn standing at the fence with a panicked look, she silently told him to get away but the man realise Glenn and turned to him

"That's it!" one of them yelled as Rosalyn winced at the sound and the man throw her back to the ground "That's the bag, vato! Take it! Take it!"

The men started to run towards Glenn as Rosalyn turned around and hazily looked at Glenn who had yelled for help. Daryl tried to sat up and grab his crossbow before firing one arrow to one of the man's ass as he yelled in pain.

"Get off of me!" Glenn yelled as one of them grabbed him and forcefully dragged him "Get off of me! Rosalyn! Daryl!"

A car quickly pulled up to the street as the two man continue to drag Glenn to the car. "Daryl!" Glenn yelled again as he thrown into the car before it pulled off. Daryl run towards the fences and yelled "Get back here! You son of bitches!"

Rosalyn raised her hand and tried to speak "Glenn!" she yelled and her voice cracked. Her hand limply drop again to the ground as she reach out to her head and see blood in her hand. Daryl close the fence before turning angrily at the boy and shove him back

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Stop it!" she heard Rick and T-Dog running towards them

"I'm gonna kick your nuts up in your throat!" Daryl yelled as Rick tried to back him off

"Let me go!" The boy yelled against T-Dog

"Chill out!" T-Dog growled as he pushed the boy against the wall

"They took Glenn!" Daryl yelled over Rick's shoulder "That little bastard and his little bastard homie friends! I'm gonna stomp your ass!"

"Guys! Guys!" T-Dog called out "We're cut off!"

"Get to the lab! Go!" Rick said "Daryl, you've to carry Rosalyn!"

"What?!" Daryl asked

"Just do it dammit!" Rick yelled as he grabbed his duffel back. Daryl grunted and slung his crossbow to his shoulder before lifting Rosalyn up and turned to Rick.

"God damn! Let's go!" Daryl yelled as Rick took his hat before they start jogging to the lab

* * *

Rosalyn sat on one of the desk while T-Dog helped her to bandage her head as she put a cloth to her nose, preventing blood to come out again. She told T-Dog to grab the clip from her bag as he finished on her head. He gazed down at the girl and sighed in relieve

"You okay now?" T-Dog ask

"Yes... Thank you" she nodded

"Those men you were with, we need to know where they went" Rick asked

"I ain't telling you nothin'." The boy said

"Jesus man, what the hell happened back there?" T-Dog asked turned to Daryl

"I told you!" Daryl said "This little turd and his douche bag friends came outta nowhere and jumped us" Daryl said while pointing between him and Rosalyn

"You're the one who jumped me, puto" the boy retorted "Screamin' about tryin' to find his brother like it's my damn fault"

"You were the one who screamed out first and your friends suddenly came and smack us with a friggin' baseball bat" Rosalyn mumbled "Don't act like we're the one who started it"

"See?" Daryl said as Rick sighed "They took Glenn. Could take Merle too" he said

"Merle?" The boy scoffed "What kinda hick name is that? Wouldn't name my dog Mere"

Daryl snapped and walked towards the boy and tried to kick him but Rick stopped him before pushing him back "Damn it, Daryl! Back off!" Rick yelled as Daryl took a step back before walking towards Glenn's backpack. He took out T-Dog's bandanna and un wrapped it before pulling out Merle's hand "Wanna see what happened to the last guy that pissed me off?" He asked before throwing the hand to the boy's lap. The boy stared at the hand before jumping off the chair when he realized what is it and throw it towards Rick's feet

Daryl walked up to the boy and kneel down towards him "Start with the feet this time" he growled as Rick pulled him back again and mentioned Rosalyn to held him back. Rosalyn walked up to him "Enough" she said as Daryl scoffed at her.

"The men you were with, took our friend. All we want to do is to talk to them, see if we could work somethin' out" Rick said as the boy hesitantly nodded

* * *

Rick peeked through the wall, looking to an old warehouse. Rick nodded at Rosalyn, silently saying that the place was clear. He turned around to T-Dog and looked up to him "You sure you're up for this?" he asked

T-Dog hesitantly nodded at him "Yeah" he breathed out

"Okay..." Rick nodded as T-Dog grabbed the bag of Rick's gun and walked off to the roof. Rick told him to go to the roof, in case something goes wrong, he will shoot them with a sniper gun.

"One wrong move, you get an arrow in the ass" Daryl looked down at Miguel with threats "Just so you know"

"G's gonna take that arrow outta my ass and shove it up yours" He mocked "Just so _you _know"

"G?" Rosalyn asked

"Guillermo" Miguel answered "He's the man here"

"Okay then" Rick said while glancing at Rosalyn and Daryl "Let's go see Guillermo"

Rick was the first, followed by Rosalyn, Miguel and Daryl. Rosalyn watch as Rick pushed Miguel to the front as he aimed his gun, Rosalyn and Daryl followed behind him with Daryl aimed his crossbow while Rosalyn kept hers in her pocket. Miguel stopped a few feet from the doors as the door opened and a man walked out with two men standing beside the doors.

"You okay, little man?" The man asked and Rosalyn guessed that he was the leader, Guillermo

"They're gonna cut my feet off, _carnal_" Miguel said shakily as Guillermo turned to Rick

"Cops do that?" he asked

"Not him" Miguel shakes his head "This redneck _puto _here" he looked back at Daryl before turning to Guillermo "He cut off some dude's hand, man. He showed it to me!"

"Shut up" Daryl growled

"Hey! That's that _vato _right there, homes. He shot me in the ass with an arrow, man. And that girl knocked me down too. What's up man, Huh?!" A man came out from the warehouse while pointing his gun at Rosalyn and Daryl who pointed his crossbow back at him

Guillermo pushed the man's hand down "Chill, man. Chill" he said before turning back to Daryl "Is it true? He wants Miguelito's feet? That's pretty sick, man" he said to Rick

"We were hopin' more for a calm discussion" Rick said

"That hillbilly jumps Felipe's little cousin, beats on him, threatens to cut off his feet, Felipe get's an arrow in the ass while that blonde over there, broke Jorge's nose before bruising his face, and you want a calm discussion?" he asked "You fascinate me"

"Heat at the moment" Rick said "Mistake were made, on both side"

"Who's that dude to you anyway?" Guillermo asked while looking at Daryl "You don't look related"

"He's one of our group, more or less. I'm sure you've a few like him"

"You got my brother in there?" Daryl asked

"Sorry, fresh outta white boys" he replied "But I've got Asian. Interested?"

"I have one of yours, you have one of mine" Rick said "Sounds like an even trade"

"Don't sound even to me" He argued

"G" Miguel laughed nervously before looking at him pleadingly "Come on man"

Guillermo ignored him and looked at Rick "My people got attacked "Where's the compensation for their pain and suffering? More to the point where's my bag of guns?" he asked

"Guns?" Rick asked

"The bag Miguel saw in the street, the bag that Felipe and Jorge were going to get. That bag of guns" he explained

"You're mistaken" Rick said

"I don't think so"

"About it being yours. It's my bag of guns"

"The bag was in the street, anybody could come around and say it was theirs. I'm supposed to take your word?" he asked "What's to stop my people from unloading on your right here and now and I take what's mine?" he said as the two men beside him pointed out their guns at Rick while the rest of Guillermo's group raised their guns and stepped forward

"You could do that," Rick said before looking up at T-Dog who had already pointed his sniper at Guillermo's head "Or not"

Guillermo looked up to T-Dog before smirking "_Oye!_"

Rosalyn and Rick slowly looked up to the roof and see two men pulled Glenn to the edge of the roof before removing the bag that's on his head. Glenn looked down to Rick with panick while struggling to keep his balance. Rosalyn could easily shoot the men with her guns, but Rick told her not to draw out her guns, so she can't do anything for now.

"I see two options, you come back with Miguel and my bag of guns, everybody walks. Or you come back locked and loaded. We'll see which side spills more blood"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'll sto here! Thank y'all for reading! Ja ne! **

**Love, Rosalyn Moore**

**XoXoXo**


End file.
